


Plant Dad

by dontgoawaymad



Series: Queen Cringe [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Car Accidents, Cheating, Chocolate, Closet Sex, Cloud Watching, Coming Out, Cooking, Cringe, Dinner, Drag Queens, Drunkenness, F/M, Fights, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay Bar, Hand Feeding, Heatwave, Hedgehogs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealousy, Karen - Freeform, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Making Out, Moving In Together, Neighbors, Old Writing, Open Mic, Panic Attacks, Post-Break Up, Power Outage, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Songfic, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgoawaymad/pseuds/dontgoawaymad
Summary: 1974: after 8 months of dating, roger taylor finally moves in with the love of his life, brian may. roger is a carefree childrens' swim instructor and brian is a wise soul with a passion for plants. will roger get along with his new neighbors; freddie, a local celebrity, and his boyfriend, john, who works at the must see "starfish icebox"?
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Queen Cringe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945498
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 12/21/18-10/24/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published 12/18/18

_july 27th, 1974_  
_8:00am_

***john's pov***

"morning sunshineeee!~" i opened my eyes to see freddie, practically straddling me in an attempt to wake me up. he was only wearing a pair of tube socks and breifs.

"freddie, not now, i'm sleeping!" i groaned. the sandpaper skinned boy was now standing on the bed. "what time's your interview?"

"uhmmm, i think 10ish..?" freddie guessed, "it's, like, ... 8... OHNOIHAVETOGETREADY" he basically did a backflip off our queensize and rushed downstairs.

(a.n: PUN NOT INTENDED I SWEAR)

freddie hopped on the... i think it's called "drag"? yeah, that's it! he got into that new drag fad about 4 months ago, and our bathroom is littered with vibrant makeup and bizarre wigs. suddenly, i heard a crash and heavy panting from the kitchen.

"HEY DEAKY, DO YA THINK I CAN DRINK AN ENTIRE POT OF COFFEE AND NOT DIE???"

"why don't you see for yourself?!" i chuckled at his stupid question. anyway, it's basically men dressing as women, and dancing in front of an audience. think of a mix between a swing dancer and a stripper.

"where are my wig pins?! I NEED MY PINS!!" i chose not to answer. freddie calls himself "dawn mercury" whenever he's in costume. his whole shtick is based off mermaids and the sea! i support whatever he does, but i'm worried about this whole occupation. people get beaten up for it. hell, it was illegal, like, 20 years ago! if anything were to happen to my baby boy, i swear, i might kill somebody. then, i heard what sounded like a stampede coming upstairs.

"DARLING-"

"shhh! brian's going to hear us!!" brian's our next door neighbor who literally has plants for children. he's named every single one of them! everywhere you turn has at least one natural, oxygen making machine! herbs, fruits, vegetables, flowers... not to mention, catnip: our biggest problem with living next to brian. we're dads of 4 cat babies, so they like to hang around and claw at his front door.

***brian's pov***

i paused my record player and went into my bathroom to do my hair. i pulled out my broken hairbrush with bristles too small and ran it through my naturally curly locks. today, i get to visit my boyfriend, roger, at the farm he lives near. i can only see him once a week, though. because if i saw him every day, everyone would wonder why i'm never home.

the farm is my happy place, because i love everything it has to offer. there are so many ways to pass the time; pick some berries, buy some seeds, who knows? maybe i'll pet a piglet.

but, i didn't truly know how much i loved being there until may two years ago. i saw the most beautiful boy holding a chicken near the coop. he was a doe eyed blonde, sporting overalls with no shirt underneath. i never had the courage to talk to him until last february. that day, i was met with the softest voice i've ever heard from a man my age.

"can i help you?" he asked me, i think he knew i was a regular. i always knew i was homosexual, but that beautiful roger boy really brought it out. i talked to him whenever i had the chance. once, i bought him a beatles vinyl for his birthday.

before i knew it, our friendship got stronger and suddenly grew into a relationship. i never bring roger around my place, nor have i told anyone i was dating him. i'm afraid of what everyone would think if i did. i don't know why, but i've always given people the impression that i'm straight. but now, i feel like i should tell them who i really am. the day will come eventually.

but enough of that, time to kiss the rose colored lips i've been dreaming of all week. i checked myself out in the mirror one last time. as i hopped in my car, i waved goodbye to john and freddie, who were about to go to the bus stop. freddie looked ridiculous in that mermaid costume, i had to laugh. eager to see the blue eyed cherub, i took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published 12/23/18

_10:25 am_

***roger's pov***

brian called me on the telephone to say that he was coming to see me. swear on my mother's life, i couldn't have been happier to receive that message. i haven't seen that boy in days! he told me to wait on the hill near our apple orchard. i had put some pink flowers in my hair before moving to the hill.

***brian's pov***

as i walked towards the orchard, i saw a figure sitting on a hill. there he was in all of his marvelous glory, my boyfriend.

"roger!!!" i shouted as i ran up the hill. he popped up, turned around to face me, and waved. roger was wearing an unbuttoned floral shirt, light blue trousers, and was barefoot, as usual.

"you're hereeee!!" he leapt in my arms, and hugged me. i spun him around before planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. roger let himself fall on the olive colored grass. this was the perfect time to give him his present. i pulled out a small, heart shaped box from my tote bag i usually use for groceries.

" _this_ is for _you_ _!"_ he took the box from my hands and opened it. inside was a plastic bag labelled, "fudge hearts".

"thank you so much! how'd you know these are my favorites?" roger beamed. i sat next to him as he tore open the bag. roger took out a chocolate and handed one to me, which i gladly accepted.

i felt the blonde cuddle into my chest. oh yeah, this is the moment we've been waiting for. alone time, with nobody but us and nature. i looked at the clouds, but roger... he was either staring into space, or at me. whatever roger was looking at, he looked damn beautiful doing it.

all of a sudden, i remembered something. right here on this very hill, back in january, roger asked me the million pound question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_january 24th, 1974_  
_7:14pm_

"brian... sweetheart... i'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you. i can't, and won't hold this in for any longer." roger's eyes flicked left and right before speaking again. "do you... do you want to go out with me?" he looked at the snow coated ground as a hue of fuchsia flooded his cheeks. i was speechless, shocked, so many emotions passed my head. never in a million years did i think this day would come. his warm tears fell on the cold snow as he began to sob. i couldn't just say no; the poor boy was heartbroken! finally, i said something because i couldn't stand it anymore.

"roger, please don't cry." he shot his head up at me. tears painted his lightly tanned visage. "sh-sure, i'll go out with you." i whispered. roger wiped his face with his gloved hand.

"you will? you really mean it?" his sapphire eyes darted from one side to the other once more, then back to me.

"of course i do. we've known each other for so long, and i want to know you better. the thing i look most forward to when going to this farm isn't the hedgehogs, or the fruit pies, or the scenery. it's you, roger. you make all the trips here, whether they're 5, or 50 minutes long, worthwhile." the blonde buried his face in his hands and sobbed harder. i pulled him into a lengthy, warm embrace.

"thank you so much for saying yes!!" roger cried in between sobs. "i love you, brian, more than anything in the whole world!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published 12/27/18

_4:07pm_

***john's pov***

i was getting ready for work at the starfish. what i love about working there is that you can wear practically anything! as long as you put on the blue, green, and white apron, and a little paper hat, you're fine! but honestly, i don't think anyone can pull off a paper hat. yes, even freddie. if i told him that, he'd kill me!

"come here, deli! you want da fishy bite?" i heard freddie baby talking one of our cats, deliah. he never shuts up about her!! all she does is sleep, eat, and pee on our furniture. we have three others, you know! one of them's just a baby!

i entered the kitchen, the smell of steamed fish filled my nostrils. deliah was chewing on a piece in freddie's lap.

"y'know, fred, deliah isn't as great as you think."

"what?! no, she's all that and a family sized bag of a crisps!!" he retorted and hugged deliah closer to him.

"a good parent never favors one child over another!" i kissed his cheek, and began to walk to the front door for work.

"hey, where are you going?" freddie whined.

"how do you think i'm keeping this cats alive?" i replied. for some reason, he forgot i had a job.

***brian's pov***

_8:37pm_

shaggy blonde hair. puppy eyes. soft, gentle voice. raspy singing. i couldn't stop thinking about roger. every time i thought about him, i started smiling like i was on bathsalts. all i wanted was him. i was so close to calling him over, he clocked out long ago! but then again, he was probably exhausted, so i let go. as i was going to unlock my front door, i heard a voice all too familiar.

"yoohoo, poodle-oo!" god... dammit. of course it was freddie. he calls me a poodle because of my hair, and i hate it! once i straightened it, but that didn't help. he just called me an afghan hound. i waved, trying my best not to call him out for the stupid nickname. "how's your hubby?"

"freddie, for the last time, we're just good friends!!"

"riiigghhttt... did you see him today?"

"yeah, bef-" freddie ran faster than the speed of sound towards me. i didn't even see him, so i was petrified! not to mention, it was pitch black out. he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his house, squealing like the flamboyant gay he is.

"where are you taking me?!" i shouted. he cackled like the wicked witch of the west as an answer. freddie let go and jumped onto the floral loveseat. all four of his cats surrounded me. "tell me _EVERYTHING_ _!!!"_

"wellll," i seated myself, but not before removing a cat from where i was going to sit. "we cuddled at the orchard, aanndd i gave him chocolates. it was heavenly." freddie squealed and bounced in his seat like a teenage girl.

"YOU'RE ONE OF US N-" i quickly covered his mouth with my palm.

"SHHH, are you crazy, farrokh?! what if someone hears us?" he swatted my hand away. "look, promise you won't tell a soul," the bobcut boy placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded. "i love roger." i whispered. he got closer to me.

"brian, please, don't be ashamed of telling the world. being gay is perfectly fine."

"no, you don't understand! all my life i've always told everybody i was straight, and if i told th-" oh, sweet satan, not again. blood rushed through my veins; i was having another panic attack. i pulled away from freddie and started to hyperventilate. "i- IF I TOLD EVERYONE THE TRUTH THEN THEY WOULD THINK I'M A LIAR!!!" i stood up and slowly went to exit his house. "i'm sorry, freddie; i just can't." swear to god, i felt like i was going to pass out right then and there.

"alright, see you tomorrow? the next day?"

"...maybe." i waved goodbye and slowly slumped back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published 12/28/18

_august 1, 1974_

_9:53am_

***roger's pov***

just another day at the farm for me. jarring preserves, feeding the hens, etcetera, etcetera. today, i worked in our winery, which is also our confectionary-making laboratory. i always clock out at 2, so i can get ready for the pool. having two jobs is tough, but i love them equally! i don't really care about how much money i make. i pulled out some labels and jars, and got down to business.

gaither landuau, one of my coworkers, entered with a huff and a wheeze. he's about 60 years old and always looks exhausted. he's one of the only people i've told about brian. one time, i told him he's a vegetarian, and gaither flipped out. i still don't know why, maybe he's just afraid of change.

"morning, gaither." i called out.

"good morning roger, good to see you." he replied.

"still fighting with the wife?" i asked as i scribbled "ridge farm" on a jam label. gaither's wife, maudie, constantly threatens to get a divorce. apparently, he hangs out with his friends too much. sigh.

"not anymore, no. how's your boy?" well, crap.

"pretty good. i saw him yesterday, but i didn't say hi. he was too busy cuddling moringa." moringa's the owner's daughter's pet hedgehog. she's the cutest, fattest little thing i've ever seen and will lay in your hands for hours!!

11:20am

i'm on break, but i hate it. i get bored easily and love keeping myself busy. the phone rang, my boredom was cured! i sighed in relief as picked it up. "hello, this is ridge farm. how may i help you?"

(a.n. get ready for a long awkward convo)

"is there a.. rod-ger taylor in the building?" a woman's voice mumbled. there's no d in my name, people.

"speaking."

"oh good. are you the man who teaches swimming in branchenberg? i got this number from a friend" she asked. weird, the branchenberg health club's number is completely different.

"yes, i am! i also work here just to earn some extra cash."

"great, i have a 5 year old daughter who wants to swim. when do you teach?"

"from 3 to 5 on saturdays through wednesdays, ma'am."

"she doesn't like being around other kids, so can you mentor just her?"

"that would be aginst our policy. the most i can do is put her in a smaller group, if that helps." i extended the phone cord and sat on the cherrywood floor.

"smaller doesn't mean small, buster!" this was gonna take a while. "...so, does that mean you'll come to the pool from 1 through 3 today?" holy hell, i do not feel like teaching today; i've had quite a week.

"i'm sorry, but i don't teach on thursdays.that's when i work the whole day at the farm."

"please? i already told her she can go swimming!" she whined. i have little to no respect for beggars.

"what's your number? if you want, i can call you back when i start teaching again on the 3rd."

"NO! i want you to teach her TODAY!" my blood was boiling, "you irresponsible child hater! no wonder you work two jobs, you must be desperate for the money!!" i couldn't take it anymore. i finally decided to tell her to piss off.

"for the last time, i am NOT swimming today. and since you were rude to me, never contact this number again, goodbye." i nearly broke the telephone by slamming in back on it's stand. she was more of a 5 year old than her daughter. sheesh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had to remove some of this chapter bc it was too much for me owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published 12/29/18

_august 10th, 1974_

_1:16am_

***freddie's pov***

we had just gotten back from a gig at a pub at least five towns away from us. i don't know how many to be exact. the bus ride was, like, almost an hour long, or something. most of the uk may be tired, but i, for one, was restless.

i was taking off my stage makeup while eating a lukewarm fast food dinner at my vanity. my favorite song from my favorite musical came on the spotlight channel: a radio show that featured hits from shows old and new. being so hyperactive, i loudly sung along with the vocal stylings of the singer.

john put a finger to my lips, implying that he just wanted quiet. i shrieked, because i was so into the song, i didn't even know he was there!!

"you should perform at phobia's open mic night next sunday." my long haired partner joked. phobia was some weird combination between a bistro and a nightclub. my pursed lips grew into a mischievous grin.

"i'll look into that."

"i didn't mean it!" i shoved a handful of french fries into my mouth and giggled.

"don't worry, i won't get any ideas... OR WILL IIIII??" i laughed harder and laid my head on the vanity. he playfully slammed the door and went downstairs.

_august 11th, 1974_

_5:03pm_

***brian's pov***

roger was coming over for a dinner date. i knew freddie and john weren't home, so i thought i'd invite him. because god forbid, if they saw what was happening...

i brushed my teeth once more and stared at the shelf of herbs in my bathroom. real clay pots are boring, so i plant in cans, vases, broken bottles, just about anything. plus, it looks so much prettier! if soil fits inside, you best believe it's going in. using some small scissors, i cut off some of the leaves of my mint plant. i either eat everything while it's ripe or dehydrate it. the doorbell finally rang after what felt like an eternity! i looked through the peephole and let my boyfriend in.

"evening!" he said as he handed me a bouquet of beautiful orchids.

"you bought me flowers... rogie, you really didn't have to do that!"

"i did anyway, because you know how much i love you." i firmly grasped his hand and led him to my kitchen. "whatever we're doing tonight, i'm excited about it." roger stood on his toes to peck me on the lips.

"we're making dinner, remember?"

"oh yeahh, right, i forgot about that."

"tofu and kale." i filled a vase with tap water and placed the flowers in it.

"tofu? cool! ...what is that?" roger asked with excitement in his tone.

"it's basically, umm... soybeans... but, like,... blended into a meat texture...?" i attempted to clarify. i'm really bad at explaining things to the point where it makes me look stupid. i pulled out some pots and pans and placed them on the stovetop. "you wanna get started?"

"let's do it!" roger had no idea people eat kale, for he only knew it as a garnish.

a pleasantly smoky odor leaked through the open window. i had to open another one when roger burnt the kale, honestly, i wasn't upset. our concentration was broken by some small raps at my front door.

"we smell seasonings!"

"feed us, curly one!" i could recognize those voices anywhere. it was john with fred, they found out i was cooking and wanted some.

"i'm losing weight as i stand here, let us in!" freddie was practically banging on the door. he was the only one who knew about roger. i'm scared john will judge me! whatever, fred probably told him about him anyway. i sharply inhaled before unlocking the door. freddie exaggeratedly burst in, john slowly trailing behind him. "THE KING HATH ARRIVETH, DARLINGG"

"i can tell someone's been listening to his favorite soundtrack too much."

"god, you say it like it's a bad thing." both made their way to the kitchen to find roger pouring some wine. i heard a sudden screech from freddie: "AAA! hello, you must be roger! brian told me all about you!"

"h-hi... i am, and you are..?" he asked as he put pathetically tiny mint leaves into each glass. roger really didn't know how to react to such an outlandish figure.

"my name is farrokh bomi bulsara the second, but you can call me freddie. this is my boyfriend, john." john nervously waved to the blonde.

_6:23pm_

"brian, can i ask you something?" john asked.

"sure."

"why are you vegetarian?"

"well, once i had a gorgeous betta fish named suzie. she was an almost metallic purple, and quite large for her kind. suzie lived for almost a year, until one day-"

"what happened?"

"-i got a new packet of chili pepper seeds around the same time as suzie's water change. so being the genius i thought i was, i put the soil in the fish bowl, along with fresh water. suzie would've been just fine... but no, she ended up dying." roger threw his head back and couldn't hold his laughter anymore. "rogerrrr!!" i yelled. "losing a loved one is never amusing!"

"i'm sorry, i- i had to laugh!" he replied. "how could you be so stupid?"

"i just thought it would work." i shrugged. the pair ended up staying until about 9pm. we spent most of our time talking about our jobs, hobbies, childhood memories, hopes and dreams: all the cliche stuff. but in the end, i'm just happy that everyone was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songfic of "automatic rainy day" by the gogos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published 12/31/18

_august 13th, 1974_   
_12:05pm_

***brian's pov***

i stood at roger's porch, wondering if i _really_ should bother him now. his house was a small one, but definitely bigger than mine. it was in such poor condition, i couldn't believe he actually lived there! the roof was almost falling apart, and the drywall was sensitive to any force against it. i just wanted to get him out of there! preferably my house... it may be small, but at least it's safe. i knocked on the door.

"it's open!" i entered and saw roger with his legs sprawled out on the couch. to my surprise and slight disappointment, he was fully clothed. a burnt orange ringer tee clung onto his petite figure. he was wearing his usual black trousers, and his signature circle necklace. roger noticed my guitar case and sat upright. "ooh, what's the occasion?" roger beamed, pointing at it.

"it's a surprise." i sat next to him, like always. "you playing at phobia?"

"i am, and i composed a masterpiece specifically for the occasion." he said as he handed me a piece of paper. it was stained with some sort of beer and illegible penmanship. i skimmed through the suggestive lyrics, my eyes widened in shock. there's no way in _hell_ they'll let him sing about _screwing_ his _car_.

"when i'm holding your wheel- roger, you cannot sing this!!"

"why nottttttt??" he pouted like a small child.

"it's so... dirty!"

"look, if freddie can prance around in minimal clothing, then i can perform this!" he stated as he snatched the paper out of my hand. "do you know how long it took me to write it?! FIVE. BLOODY. HOURS." the paper wrinkled as the blonde frantically waved it over my head.

"i'm sure it didn't take _that_ long!"

"oh yeah? try finding a word that rhymes with carburetor!" he slammed the paper on the coffee table.

"well, _i_ wrote a song to perform, too." i pulled a wine red electric guitar out of its case. "now, this here is what i call the red special. i made it with my bare hands when i was a teenager. didn't need help or anything" roger ran his fingertips against the exterior in amazement.

"brian harold, you are the coolest!" i reached into my pocket and unfolded a paper titled, "automatic rainy day". this song was about roger, of course it was. roger gets grumpy and is notorious for throwing tantrums. put all of that aside, and you have a ray of sunshine. "just sing this part here, i'll pick it up after." i pointed to the words written in pink.

"oh, brian, you know i can't sing!"

"stop ittt! yes, you can!" roger has the most heavenly falsetto i've ever heard! truly a gift from the gods, if i do say so myself! i carefully strummed the guitar, starting the song. "ready?"

"whenever you are."

(a.n.: **brian,** _roger,_ ** _both_** )

_you walk into the room and the temperature falls_   
_the mood disappears_   
_chased away by the gathering storm that is here_

_i look up_   
_painted sky full of memories_

he looked up at me for validation, in which i nodded yes. roger blushed as he slowly glanced back down.

_and this house has no roof to shelter me_

_it's an automatic rainy day when i see you_   
_it's the perfect consolation prize_   
_a little piece of blue_   
_it's an automatic rainy day_   
_it's an automatic rainy day_

**just when it feels like the world is together and whole**   
**you come around, dragging your permanent cloud and the weather turns cold**

**hang around for a repeat of history**   
**falling down in the hole you dug for me**

**it's an automatic rainy day when i see you**   
**_it's the perfect consolation prize_ **   
**_a little piece of blue_ **   
**it's an automatic rainy day**   
**it's an automatic rainy day**

roger scooted back on the sofa and crossed his legs.

**_and when you see the reaction you caused, does it make you sad?_ **   
**do you even realize that you're such a drag?**

i got closer to him, hoping i would form some romantic tension.

 **it's an automatic rainy day when i see you**  
 ** _it's_** **_the perfect consolation prize_**  
 ** _a little piece of blue_**  
 **it's an automatic rainy day**  
 _it's an automatic rainy day_  
 **it's an automatic rainy day**  
 ** _it's a rainy day... when... i see.... you_**

the long note quickly turned into an over the top diva riff-off! he hit a glorious high note way beyond my range. i nearly choked trying to get on his level.

"are you ok?"

"yeah." he coughed. i took a deep inhale as a warning for the big finish.

**_YOUUUUUUUU!!!_ **

the small boy tackled and kissed me on the lips. they tasted like scones and raspberries, which was rare, because they usually taste like tequila. his lips were nice and moist, as well.

"ughh, bri.~" he moaned. i stood up.

"thanks so much for helping me out today. i'll see you later!"

"aww, already?" roger didn't bother lifting himself up.

"yeah, i have to catsit for fred." i blew him a kiss and headed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published 1/3/19

_august 15th, 1974_  
_4:05pm_

***brian's pov***

it was the hottest day of the year at a whopping 103 degrees. england never gets this hot, everyone's going crazy!! i was laying on my bed shirtless, it was practically damp from all the sweat. almost all of the houses in town didn't have air conditioning. icing on the cake: there was no power either. my fridge was still running, though. normally, i would've gotten john to fix it, but he's working all day. grand. just _superb_. woo-pe-dee-doo-de-pe-pep-pee-doo-de-poo-de-doo-pe-poo-dee-do.

(a.n.: any caddicarus watchers?)

i heard the telephone ring from downstairs. i sluggishly slumped to the phone to answer it.

"hello, this is the may residence." why did i say that? i'm the only one who lives here.

"hi, brian!" it was roger! "sorry for asking, but do you have air? no one in my town does."

"no, but i have a fan."

"m-my air conditioning broke, sooo..."

"yeah?" please ask to stay over. PLEASE ASK TO STAY OVER!

"c-can-" yes?? "i..." YES??? "-ummm..." AAAAAAAAAAA "...can i spend the night at your place?" YAYAYAYAYAYAYA

"sure!! roger, never be afraid to ask!"

"thanks so much, you saved my life! i'll be over in 30!"

"you're so very welcome, see you soon!" i hung up the phone and sighed in happiness. the love of my life, roger meddows taylor, wants to _spend the_ _NIGHT??_ it's almost sounds too good to be true!! i can hardly wait, we're gonna have so much fun!!

_4:35pm_

ding dong. ding dong? ding dong, oh my lord, HE'S HERE!! i put on a burgundy floral shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. i flung open the door. roger was standing there in denim shorts and a unbuttoned shirt similar to mine.

"evening." he said.

"i'm so happy you came," i greeted the shorter boy with a kiss on the lips. he didn't taste that good, i could tell he was dehydrated. "-i was getting pretty lonely!" i playfully ran my hand over his exposed chest.

"don't get any ideas!" he chuckled. i love him so much, i can't explain it.

"speaking of, what should we do?" i asked as he closed the door from behind him.

"well... we could play scrabble."

"remember the last time we played scrabble?" i gave him a knowing look.

" _oh..."_

"your sister started the game taken, and when it was over, she was single." that was one of the many things that went down that night. "let's do a puzzle!" i suggested. i only chose a puzzle because i didn't want him to dump me over a board game. he accepted my idea and sat at the kitchen table. i offered him a bottle of water before leaving. few minutes later, i emptied an 800 piece jigsaw puzzle onto the surface. as we started to fit the pieces, i observed the little things roger did. he would audibly swear whenever he lost a piece. he'd always whisper "almost there", even if we weren't nearly done.

_6:52pm_

"FINALLY!!" roger threw his hands up in relief. the picture of the puzzle was the front cover of an old newspaper from the 1920's. i got out my polaroid camera to take a picture. roger stood next to it, he pouted and made a peace sign. the undeveloped photo plopped out on the table. "you hungry, pumpkin?" i asked as i walked to the fridge.

"yeah. do you have ice cream, or something?" i dug through the freezer that somehow still worked. a clear tube with pink and white gelato sat on top of everything else.

"i have this raspberry vanilla one, if you like that!"

"perfect!" i got two spoons and sat at the table with roger. we ate, we talked about nothing important, as usual.

"so," roger started, before he put his spoon in his mouth. "do you think i'll be burned at the stake if i sing i'm in love with my car at the mic night?"

"yes. yes, you will."

"come onnnn, please?! i sacrificed a night's worth of sleep to write it!" he begged. "honestly, i don't care if i'll be the laughingstock of town, i'm doing it anyway!" he ran to the window and pointed at his reliant robin in the driveway. "this masterpiece is my only joy in life!"

"yeah, sure." i scoffed. then i realized, if roger was going to spend the night, where would he sleep? i don't have a guest room or anything! "rogie, it's getting late. are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"i'll be fine. besides, i can just sleep down here." there was no way i'd let him sleep in a rocking chair, or on the coffee table.

"roger, i don't have a couch."

"what?"

"i said i don't have a couch." i was definitely embarrassed to confess. but, i just really wanted him to sleep with me.

"how do you not have a couch?"

"i spent all my money on a dehydrator." i pointed to the rusty dehydrator on the counter; it was about £120. "but, you can always sleep with me." roger's eyes widened at the response.

"why not? i mean, we're close enough anyway."

_august 16th, 1974_  
_2:00am_

we were sleeping with each other for the very first time as a couple. both of us were shirtless, i gave roger my shorts to put on. his arms were loosely wrapped around my shoulders, cuddled into my side. he slightly drooled in his sleep and i found it adorable. my hand rested on his small chest. his heartbeat was slow and soft, i could listen to it forever. he might as well get out of that ugly farm, and move in with me. you can't get any more couple-y than that.

_9:47am_

***freddie's pov***

i was home, organizing my makeup case. thanks to my amazing boyfriend, all of the houses in town had power. what a superhero! i arranged my many types of eyeliner by color. a vantablack twist-up, a liquid cyan, a lilac glitter marker... i'm missing one. it was a silver one that you sharpen, just like a real pencil. then, i had remembered the time i was doing brian's makeup at his house. maybe, i left it there.

i happily skipped next door and walked up the porch. brian didn't answer the first times i knocked. but, i knew he kept his house key in a giant flower bush. i dug my arm inside the bush and pulled out a rusty little key. fortunately, i was able to unlock the door. _un_ fortunately, this was not a good time to retrieve a lost item. i found brian screaming and banging at a cupboard.

"roger? roger, i know you're in there!" he said as he jiggled the handle. "i swear if this is about-"

"it _is_ _!_ " a soft voice sounded from the cupboard, probably his boyfriend.

"figured.. now open the door!!" he was practically kicking the door. "ROGER I'M NOT PLAYING THESE GAMES" brian _never_ gets this angry! "last time i'm gonna say it, open the door!!... **OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!!!!** " i jumped at the sudden outburst. finally, a small figure forward rolled out. it was roger, just as i suspected. he clutched a paper to his chest as if it were a prized possession. "fineee, you can perform your car song on sunday." brian said, putting his hands up in defeat. the chick feather haired boy jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, BABY!! THEY'LL LOVE IT!!" yep, that's a thing that just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted 1/8/19

_august 18th, 1974_   
_7:31 pm_

***john's pov***

finally, it was the open mic night: the thing fred and brian had been going back and forth about at every chance they got. freddie was just so excited, he couldn't even drive himself. as soon as he found out i was getting a new car, he took full advantage!

not only that but, he even made me volunteer to play bass for the participants. not to brag or anything, but i'm pretty damn good. when i was a teen, i played at churches and retirement homes. never really considered myself a musician, just a way to get easy money.

roger and brian decided to carpool with us. fre- i mean dawn sat in the back with the curly man. he was wearing a dusty gold seashell bra with a spiky necklace and a studded leather choker. that was accompanied by thigh high boots and a lot of bracelets. dawn sported shorts with crosses and sequin hearts on them, it was actually a skirt in the back. that way, he'd be able to dance with ease. and he made it himself! seriously, i don't know how he does that, it's incredible!! all topped off with a cream colored wig pulled up into two buns. i kept staring at my boyfriend through the mirror at red lights, occasionally blowing him kisses.

i parked my brand new amc gremlin at the highest level of the car park. you couldn't park near phobia, apparently it blocks the entrance or something.

"remember, deaks, i'm going to be playing by myself. so you can leave as soon as i walk on." brian brought himself to my attention. he isn't the type to perform in front of a crowd. let's hope he doesn't pee his pants or anything. we walked allll the way down to the venue. on the way there, dawn definitely got some looks, in both amazement and disapproval.

***brian's pov***

_8:23pm_

we walked up to the bar to check in. all of us were required to sign up days in advance.

"we call you guys up by random, so keep your ears peeled." a small brunette girl behind the counter told us.

"john deacon?" the lady asked.

"that's me!"

"great! if you don't mind just putting your stuff onstage, and you can set up." he did as he was told and the rest of us sat in the audience. i almost shaking because i was so nervous. i would kill for freddie's confidence. he swings his panties about while spinning on a stripper pole like it's an average tuesday. as long as i had red special, i knew everything was going to be ok.

a plump man, owner of phobia, came onstage with a microphone.

"good evening, everyone!! thanks for coming out!" he said while waving to the audience. some muffled "good evening"s came out from them. "i'm wilson, your host! this evening, we're ending summer with a bang with some amazing acts for you guys!"

"up first, please put your hands together for... dawn mercury!!" dawn strutted to the stage holding a ruby fan. about half the crowd applaused, some didn't even know what they were witnessing. john gave him a small encouragement tap on the leg from where he was sitting.

with no introduction, freddie immediately got down to business. the music started, his starting pose slowly unfolded into different ones. suddenly, he was doing all these turns and arm movements. dawn moved so gracefully in six inch heels, a natural superpower! no wonder everyone liked him so much! his routine ended, the crowd burst into applause one last time as freddie blew kisses. he wiped his forehead with his fan and made an exit.

_8:52pm_

more talents to be displayed, i'm anxiously waiting for my turn. everyone so far was so much better than me. juggling, dog trainers, and i'm over here with no more than a guitar. wilson called roger up to the stage. i _really_ _do_ _not_ want to know how this is gonna turn out. roger put his lips to the microphone, like a toddler at a christmas pageant.

"i'm about to sing a song," the faery like boy gave me a wink from under the spotlight. "it's about what i love most. please enjoy!" he gave john the cue to start. the way roger's soft speaking voice contrasted with his raspy singing blew everyone out of the park!! there was no way in hell that strong voice came from such a small body!

"alright, roger, thank you for that love song.. i think?" wilson directed roger off the stage. i could tell he really hated it, i think most of us did.

_9:18pm_

six more acts past. it's getting toward the end, i just really hope i go on soon! my grip tightened on the case red special layed inside.

"up next, mr. brian may." oh jesus. i felt my adrenaline rush through my veins. they always say three's a crowd. but this, was that saying times 8. i've never performed in front of this many people my whole life. i clutched red special close to my chest.

"hi, my name is brian, and i'm going to be playing an original song-"

"go brian!" i heard roger call out while putting his fist up. i giggled and hid my hands in my face.

"uhm- this one's called automatic rainy day!" my fragile fingers brushed across the copper strings of my guitar. here goes nothing...

***freddie's pov***

despite being so nervous, brian absolutely KILLED IT!! he kept looking at roger for comfort, which symbolized something special. when brian walked back to our table in the audience, i pulled him close with the tighest hug. roger eventually joined in, struggling to wrap his arms around both of us.

"i'm so proud of you!" the blonde mumbled into the taller man's shoulder. i knew he could do it!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: kinda nsfw towards the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published 1/13/19

_august 18th, 1974_   
_11:13pm_

***john's pov***

"i don't know, i just think we all should be proud of ourselves!!" brian cheered as he hugged roger from behind.

"yeah, that was the first time all of us performed together!" roger replied. he offered to hold red special because he "wanted to hold a legend's property"!

"deaks, i had no idea you played!" we kept throwing compliments at each other the whole walk to the carpark.

"also, i don't know if i mentioned this, but tomorrow's my birthday!!!"

(a.n.: i actually didn't know john's birthdate until i started writing this chapter)

"oh, happy birthday, john!"

"yeah, big 23!!" freddiedawnwhatever exclaimed while we waited for the lift to come down. everyone got into the shoddily built elevator with caution. "we did it, we diid it! we did it, we diid it-" my boyfriend sung while poking numerous buttons.

"um, freddie?" more numbers illuminated until all of them were lit. since this was a carpark elevator, you can probably tell what happened next. "FRED!"

"WHAAAT?" he whined. suddenly, all the lights shut off and everything went silent. "....oh..." not today, satan. not on my almost birthday! "i think we're trapped.."

"nice going, fred!!" it was pitch black and nobody could see a thing!

***freddie's pov***

"everyone just take a deep breath and-" brian said in the most panicky calm voice possible. he always tries to be some spiritual guru, but it doesn't always work.

"the telephone!" roger grabbed the emergency telephone in one swift movement. i'm scared for three reasons:   
1\. what if i never see delilah again?   
2\. i don't know who's rubbing against me right now.   
3\. i feel like the elevator's going to fall and all of our heads are gonna bust open, i just know it!! "well, my friend here got a little too excited and pressed all the floor numbers" his voice raised after the "my". "thank you so much!" a foul odor invaded the tight space.

"sorry.." i heard john whisper. at this point, i was just completely done. being a naturally born diva, i collapsed on the floor with my arms against the wall.

"UGHH, i can't TAKE IT ANYMORE."

_20 minutes later_

"we're never gonna get out!!!"

"you know this is your fault, right?" john asked.

"you know how i get!" i retorted.

"guys, calm down! the fire department's going to force the door open with an axe, and everything will be fine!" roger said.

"yeah, and they're gonna find four skeletons on top of each other!" i rolled onto my back and continued my monologue. "i'll never live my dreams of being a famous fashion designer, or get to run through freshly cut grass, or feel the breeze of taxis through my hair as i stride down the busy sidewalks of nyc to my favorite tea house ever again!!" slowly, i gave roger one last glance before pretending to die. "but yeah, we'll be fine!!!"

_august 19, 1974_   
_12:46am_

"it has to be past 12 by now, right?" i asked.

"maybe.. why?" roger replied.

"do you think this would be an appropriate time to sing happy birthday to john?"

"f-"

"haaappy birrthdaaay to y-"

"shut up!"

"ok." then, we heard a few bangs against the metal door.

"WE'RE FREEEEEE!" i jumped up and shouted as the firemen pulled the door open.

_8:51pm_

i could tell john was still angry about yesterday's, um, incident. that and the fact he had to work until 8:30! he was going to be home any minute, though working on your birthday should be illegal! i'm so glad i don't have a 9 to 5 job. so, i went to the supermarket and bought him a cake! mainly because i failed at making a box recipe and nearly burnt the house down.

aware of the time, i quickly undressed and threw my clothes in the hamper. check.

"miko, darling, it's not polite to watch people use the potty!" i called out to my kitten, miko, as i emptied my bowels on the porcelain throne. check.

i retrieved the birthday cake from the kitchen and back to my room. i grabbed huge fistfuls of cake and rubbed it everywhere on my naked body. the rather dull blue frosting complemented the color of my skin. check. this was going to be one sticky mess.

i propped myself up on the bed. my hands and knees prodded the matress as i lifted my butt. now, all i had to do was wait.

***john's pov***

what a day. half of my coworkers forgot about my birthday!! i spent the day shaving ice and getting sticky syrup all over my hands! freddie called and told me there was going to be cake at home, so that lifted my spirits. i unlocked the door to reveal a dimmed living room. "freddie?"

"up here, darling!" a voice echoed from upstairs. i hastily travelled to the bedroom a-   
oh my god!!!

"happy birthday, sweetie." freddie seductively sang. he was on our bed wearing nothing but a thin coat of icing!!

"i was told there'd be cake.." the persian rolled over.

"you're looking at it!" he gestured to his bare body.

"right," i started as i undid my belt. "i actually want a piece of you." i laid the older boy on the sheets and started licking his genital area clean. "best birthday ever!!" i cheered in between breaths, then i dove back in. happy 23rd to me, indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published 1/20/19

_august 23, 1974_   
_7:46 pm_

***roger's pov***

today, i had to miss work at the farm to close a HUGE deal! i'm going to move in with brian because i can't spend another minute in this dump! honestly, it makes a prison cell look more comforting! not only will i get to live in a roomier home, but i'll also be with the love of my life every day!!

i picked up the telephone to tell my mum the big news.

"hello?" she mumbled.

"mum, you're never gonna believe this!!" i screamed, i couldn't contain my excitement any longer! "i've thought long and hard, and now i'm really gonna do it!"

"do what?" i took a deep inhale before the announcement.

"i'm selling the house!"

"really?!"

"yep, the other day, i met this lovely african couple who'd love to live here!"

"wait, where are you going?" oh boy.. i should probably mention the bathtub incident. let me set the scene! last year, brian visited me and got real drunk off champagne. also, it was one in the afternoon, so, i was absolutely shocked! then, two hours later: DUN DUN DUNNNNN, my parents came over uninvited! so, i had to hide him in my tub. mum went to use the toilet. while she was peeing, brian pulled back the shower curtain, saw her wiping her butt, and screamed "....IDONTKNOWYOU. AAAAAAAAAH-". all i heard from downstairs was two people screeching and bunch of thuds.

"remember when you found that guy asleep in the bathtub?"

"i think so.."

'that's my boyfriend."

"your who?!" please don't disown me. please don't disown me. i know my mum's extremely   
kind and loves everyone for who they are. public homosexual activity was legalized here back in '67, but i don't think she ever got the gist of it.

"my boyfriend, mum." there was some silence. "we're gay for each other..."

"why, that's wonderful, roggie!!!" whenever i needed someone to talk to, she'd always be there for me. i could almost feel her warm embrace from here! "i always knew it was in your blood!" apparently, i'm too queer for my own good, and that's just how i want it to be.

_august 24, 1974_   
_12:23pm_

i walked to the entrance of the farm to see a familiar curly head. you probably know where this is going..

"well, well, well, look's who's here!" the tall man turned around, clutching the hefty moringa.

"again!" brian lifted her up towards the sky. i leaded him to a nearby bench and asked him to sit.

"listen," i placed my palm on top of the back of his hand. "do you think your bed's big enough for both of us?"

"i think we've tested that theory!" he giggled, turning away from me. brian was referring to the night we slept together.

"it was one time!!" i playfully slapped him on the shoulder. that little rotter.. "please, i just want to be sure when i move in next week!"

"wait, next WEEK?? as in next saturday?"

"yep, better make room."

***brian's pov***

this can't be happening. after all this time and all these visits, he's finally coming to stay with me?! roger's chosen my house as his forever home?? oh, somebody pinch me, i must be dreaming!!

"did you hear that, moringa? roger's moving in with me!" i whispered to the sizable hedgehog. "just think about it, maybe we'll get married and adopt some children.."

"that would be a pleasure!" he pecked me on the lips and wrapped his arms around my broad shoulders. "you got me all riled up, i can't possibly wait another second!!"

"around this time a few years ago, i didn't know who you were, but now look what you've done to me!"

"stop itttt!!"

_9:56 pm_

i pushed myself under the covers after a day of spending to keep my plants alive. like always, thoughts about roger wildly ran through my head. i imagined us kissing in the rain, looking at the stars in the night sky.. what would i do without him? i'd probably be the crazy person who took biology too seriously.

'hey everybody, the light of my life is moving in!!" i just wanted to shout it from the rooftops! the whole world needs to know. i could send a hundred glass bottles in the ocean with the message inside. someone on the other side of the world could be happy for both of us!

just by comparing us side by side, you'd assume we have zero chemistry. he's short and blonde, while i'm tall and brunette. i look like the quiet bookworm type, he's the party animal. roger appears as if he fantasizes about motorcycles, i'm thinking about the flowers i'm gonna put in my hair. despite the fact we seem like polar opposites, we get along tremendously!! we studied the same things in college, have the same music taste, similar hobbies.

i've come onto some boys in my past, but i just felt more comfortable around roger. he was the one who truly understood me. that boy could listen to me babble on about the things i'm passionate about. the solar system, animal rights, black rights, anything where you stick up for someone or something. roger would pay close attention to the little things i do. whenever i'm upset or frustrated, because he says those are the things that make me unique. he tells me that i'm like no other, that i'm one of a kind. i think to myself, "i've really found a keeper, didn't i?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted 1/28/19

_august 31, 1974_   
_8:36am_

***roger's pov***

finally, it's saturday!!! i was so busy the whole day yesterday! i threw most of my furniture in the dump, including my bed, so i had to sleep on the floor. the house was going to make me enough money on its own anyway. an old winter coat served as my blanket because the wooden boards were pretty cold.

i tossed the coat off and put on a fresh change of clothes. just a black and blue striped blazer, black tank, and matching trousers. the only reason why i'm wearing this suit thing is because i wanna impress brian. i hastily stuffed whatever's left of my clothes into a suitcase.

then, i moved outside to load my trunk. a few days back, the farm let me have a yard sale and i sold almost everything! cardboard boxes of sacred paraphernalia from when i was younger soon blocked the interior of the tight space.

i was on my way to settle into my forever home to be. my life is so perfect right now, and it's about to get even better. i clutched the steering wheel of my beautiful vehicle and started pulling out of my driveway for the very last time.

_9:42am_

i sang a little song to myself to pass the time. it was one my younger sister, clare, wrote when she after moving to her college campus. she's such a good writer, nobody knows why she didn't take that up as a career! clare's known to get homesick easily, and that's no secret. once, we were at a sleepaway camp and she cried so hard because she missed our parents, she vomited everywhere! the room smelled like frozen hamburgers and watered down creamsicles for forever, it was disgusting! poor thing just doesn't like being alone. to this day, i still wish there was something i could do to help...

_don't you hear my call, though you're many years away?_   
_don't you hear me calling you?_   
_write your letters in the sand for the day i take your hand in the land that our grandchildren knew_

funny how i'm singing this whilst moving into bri's house. art imitates life, i guess!

_10:02am_

ok, finally, i'm at brian's house! all of the lights were off, but he told me he was home all day. hm. alright, back to the point! it all comes down to this very moment! my hands were greeted with the cold copper of the door knob. i was practically shaking trying to turn it! "this is it, roger!!" i thought to myself. i found my grip on the knob and successfully unlocked the door. ok, ok, oh my god. on the count of three, i'm gonna open this door.

one.

two.

three!

fwoosh went the wooden door. the lights turned on to reveal, freddie, brian, and john in front of me!!

" **WELCOME HOME!!!** " they all cheered in unison. somehow, all four kitties were in the arms of freddie. his lover beside him was holding a few pieces of paper. brian was in between them, empty handed. he launched toward me for a huge hug!

"we're all so glad you're here!!" brian told me, muffling into my blazer. "john and fred have been waiting here all morning!"

"yep! just beaming to see you! excuse me~" john said as he attempted to separate the hug.   
"this is a map of the town. here's a list of my favorite stores and directions to the farm from here!"

_11:39am_

well over an hour had passed, we were all at the table, chatting away. freddie's energy was long gone, he was practically asleep. john had oscar, his orange tabby cat, in his lap. brian carried a maroon platter of some sort of biscuits and put it on the table.

"guess who made sweet buns!" he called. that statement was somehow enough to wake freddie up.

"oh yes please, darling!" freddie said as he took one off the platter. "my favorite." he mouthed to me before taking a bite.

"i thought sweet buns was your nickname for roger!" john joked. freddie cackled as usual in response to his little tease. that man's such a sucker for.. well.. that man! brian sat next to me and scooted the buns closer to me.

"cinnamon and raisin, my mother's recipe!"

"they're so good, brian dries the grapes himself!" freddie added with a full mouth. "oh, roger, dearie!" i bought my attention to freddie.

"we have something for you back at our house. we're going back to our place to get it!" brian waited for them to leave before taking a bun off the platter.

"open" he commanded me to take a bite. i took a huge one to please him. damn, that's good.

"baby, there's icing all over your face!" i bought my hand to my face to wipe it off.

"i got it!" suddenly, my lips were met with his. there was just something about the sweetness of the icing with the whiskey i previously drank. the power of love, perhaps. he put my hand down my shirt and felt my chest. things were getting steamy! but then..

"OH MY LORD, I WAS JUST KIDDING" it was john. what's he doing here?! he looked like he'd just seen a ghost! we gave him a minute to pick his jaw off the ground and realize he wasn't seeing things. "FREDDIE, THE JIG IS UP: ROGER AND BRIAN ARE DATING"

"WAIT NO" i got up and screamed.

"don't worry, i already told him." brian pulled me back on the chair. whew.

"darlings, look what we have for you!!" we approached the hallway to see a lovely velvet sofa. just long enough to fit all four of us!!

"guys, you really should have!" brian said.

"only the best housewarming gift for the best neighbors!" john pulled us all into a group embrace. what have i done to deserve this?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published 2/11/19

_september 5, 1974_   
_2:03pm_

***john's pov***

i can't believe freddie turns 28 today! he was going to kindergarten while i couldn't even support the weight of my own head!! we were having a huge, extravagant-ish party to celebrate!! normally, he'd rent a dance hall, but this time, he just wanted to stay home. i know freddie's a "go big or go home" person, so i wanted only the best for him. in just three and a quarter years' time, we fell in the black hole that is love. the way we met is kinda similar to brian and roger's.

i once had a job at a cheese store in university in an attempt to pay off my student loans. freddie popped in one snowy day with a list in his gloved hand. apparently, his boyfriend broke up with him and he needed something to comfort him: cheese. his love for cheese was no secret; he eats cheesecake filling out of the tub whenever he's sad. if it weren't for him asking if we sell camembert, we wouldn't have gotten to where we are today.

freddie soon became a regular, visiting every two or three weeks. we started dating after a few months of basically no interaction. i originally thought nothing of him until about two months after starting my job. i told him to wait on our house baked flaxseed crackers because we didn't have anymore on the shelves.

an ice storm recently hit campus, and the roads were slippery as ever. the older man looked out the window to see a girl tripping on the icy sidewalk. out came a giggle from him that would make angels blush. he covered his lips with his palm as he laughed harder. at that moment, i knew i had to say something; he's been here for what seemed like a thousand times, i couldn't stay quiet anymore!! i gave him some time to collect himself before asking,

"hey, um, what's your name?"

"farrokh." he answered as he adjusted his bangs. "but please just call me freddie, i hate that name.."

"you do? but, it sounds so... ethereal." what could i say? beautiful name for a beautiful man.

"it's indian, my family and i fled here from zanzibar."

_7:14pm_

***freddie's pov***

the decorations were up, the refreshments were on their way, the party was about to begin!! john insisted on doing most of the work while i got a chance to pamper myself. i swear, he's so good to me, it hurts! i did my nails, gave myself a seaweed mask, and washed my hair. i also bought tiny fancy outfits for the kitties yesterday. three dresses for the girls, and a top hat and bow tie collar for oscar. YES the top hat was necessary, it was on sale for £5.99!

i gently shoved the bead curtain out of the way to peer out the window of my bedroom. there i saw the dazzling, dynamic duo, roger and brian strolling down the sidewalk.

i looked down to see my dong in the nude. i was so excited forgot to dress! winged eyeliner and eyeshadow don't count as clothes, but i still had them on. wanted something flashy, but modest. there wasn't enough time to transform into dawn, so i just had to make do. i rustled through the closet for a bit before grabbing a pair of red suspenders and popcorn stripe short shorts. before i knew it, the doorbell rang and the first of the guests had arrived!

"shirt? no shirt?... screw it!" i slapped both on my bare body and ran downstairs. who needs shoes anyway, am i right? as it turns out, it was brian and roger, carrying bags and boxes of gifts. am i really that important to them?! oh well, free stuff.

"happy birthday, fred!!!" they exclaimed as they walked in. both told me happy birthday over the phone, but i always appreciate the extra thought.

"you guys are early, but john should be here any minute!" they put their gifts in the pile of other treats from people who stopped by before. the door i tried to close suddenly flung open again by john's shoulder.

"fear not, for i bring you pizza!" he called out and went into the kitchen. "give me a hand, please!"

"of course, deaky!" i said as all three of us followed him. we took shopping bags of bottles and confections out of his hands. john immediately went to the snack table to set up.

"brian, can you help me put the snacks in the dishes on this table here?" john huffed and hastily took stuff out of their packages. roger opened one of the pizza boxes. a digusted look grew on his face as he looked inside.

"hey, what's this green stuff on this pizza?"

"green stuff? roger, you're hilarious! that's articoke and basil." i swear, he has the pallete of a six year old, minus the whiskey and beer!

_8:39 pm_

***freddie's pov***

the extravaganza was in full swing! i invited my college friends, high school classmates, and a few fellow drag queens. everyone's going crazy over the tiny outfits i put on my cats as well! my younger sister, kashmira came all the way over here just for my little celebration!! i only see her three times a year for holidays!

"well farrokh, i must say: this is pretty impressive!" my ex boyfriend jim said as he got another glass of champagne. jim and i are still friendly, it's just that he wasn't quite ready for a relationship, yet.

**(a.n.: ik freddie didn't meet jim until the 80's but o well)**

"thanks, i wanted to do cocaine on a party bus, but it was too pricey!" i joked.

so far, everything was going marvelously! i composed my own track specifically for the event! john came up to me, adjusting his bow tie.

"hey, um, i forgot to tell you that i invited my boss, if that's okay with you." he said while looking down.

"no, that's fine, dearie!" just after i finished speaking, a medium skinned female walked in. she stood tall and quite muscular, too. hickory coils of hair stuck out of her bun. tiny sections of brown peeked through her rainbow crochet halter top. her flare bottom trousers, however, were turquoise and looked quite plasticky. currant lipstick brought out her perfectly straight, pearly teeth. i must admit, i was quite jealous of them.

**(a.n.: no hate, farrokh has a beautiful smile)**

"lillith." john said, standing by the door frame.

"johnathan." the lady spoke. i could tell this lillith wasn't from around here, she had some sort of american accent. "what?" she asked as she came in and snaked her arm around his waist.

"nothing, i'm just glad you promised to dress up." he put his hand on her shoulder in a friendly sort of fashion.

"i didn't promise you anything, deacon!" lillith jokingly flicked him on the nose. i loudly cleared my throat to earn john's attention.

"oh, hey; didn't see you there! freddie, this is my boss, lilli; she runs the starfish!"

"hi, nice to meet you, freddie!" she better not be getting too friendly with him!

_10:20pm_

***brian's pov***

the boys and i decided to have a chat with deaky's boss. turns out, she's a pretty interesting lady! lilli's an american who moved to the uk because she majored theatre in university.

"so my mom was born and raised in kennebunkport and went to brooklyn to study liberal arts, where she met my dad." she started; roger leaned close to my ear to ask me a question.

"b-brian, what's kennebunkport?" he whispered, loud enough for lilli to hear.

"that... is a town in southern maine-" she was cut off by an announcement.

"alright, everyone! on the count of three, we're all going to song happy birthday to farrokh!" kashmira shouted while placing the last candle on the cake. "everyone ready?" the guests cheered in response. "one, two, three!!"

_happy birthday to you_   
_happy birthday to you_   
_happy birthday dear farrokh_   
_happy birthday to you!_

freddie took a moment to take in all the love he was receiving. he held his hand to his heart and blew kisses in a way the queen of england would. john helped him blow out all the candles before digging in. apparently, his cake of choice was unlike anything roger had ever seen before.

"what even.."

"crêpe cake!!" lilli cheered before cutting a piece for herself. "you've gotta try this! 30 matcha crêpes with a layer of cream in between each one!" she was very right indeed! it was creamy and airy, just a lovely treat. believe it or not, roger ending up loving it too! although, he did douse the entire thing in rainbow sprinkles..

_september 6th, 1974_   
_4:36am_

***john's pov***

the party ended about three hours ago, but the last guest to leave was roger. the last thing i saw him do was take an entire case of burbon before heading out. meanwhile, i was a warm, toasty cinnamon bun in my bed with the kitties. suddenly, i heard an ear piercing screech from downstairs!

" **EEEEEEEEE-** " obviously alarmed, i decided to investigate the sound. there was freddie was laying face down on the carpet with one lone disco light was still going. "SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT IIINNNNN MYEYE dundundundun"

"freddie, please, it's getting late!!" i yelled, delilah nervously meowing in my arms.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOOVEE ME ANDLEAVEMETO DII **IIII** EEEEEEeee..

"freddie please!!!"

"oooOOHHHHHH- BABAYYYHA-" he continued.

**"F-R-E-D-D-I-E PLEASE"**

"WHAT?!"

"THE PARTY ENDED HOURS AGO"

"sorry." he hiccuped, drunk as ever.

"you're forgiven." i responded as i assisted him with his deadly journey to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWS: kinda nsfw towards the end again (mentions of sexi time owo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally published 3/13/19

_september 13th, 1974_   
_9:31am_

***freddie's pov***

for no particular reason, i woke up earlier than expected. i was laying on the couch in only my satin pajamas, oscar asleep on my lap. i'm day dreaming about tonight. if anyone's curious about what's happening, i'm performing a show at a bar downtown again. usually, i share the stage with some good friends of mine. but this time, it's all eyes on dawn mercury, baby! no limits, no rules, just good old fashioned fun. things are gonna get pretty heated, i can tell you that!

the doorbell rang, echoing through our small house. i seriously didn't feel like answering because i'm a lazy little sweet potato.

"deakyyyy," i whined, "can you get the dooorrrr?"

"i can't, i'm naked!" a small voice came from upstairs.

"finee, i'll do it myself." i removed oscar from my lap and dragged myself to the front door. outside was was john's boss, lilli, walking a black cocker spaniel on a leash. she ran the doorbell again, getting impatient. "it's your boss, you better get down here!"

"freddie, please!" deaky pouted once more. lilli was banging on the door with her fist about four times. i flung it open and she nearly hit me in the face!

"hi, um..." she stuttered.

"freddie." i clarified.

"freddiee, that's right!" she tugged the leash. "i was at your birthday party!"

"did you have fun?"

"sure did! john and i boogied till the cows came home!" the black little doggy looked at me with big, brown eyes. "oh, and this is dublin." i bent over to pet his head.

"what a good boy!" i gushed.

"is john here?" she asked. "i tried calling him, but he didn't pick up."

***john's pov***

i ran down the stairs, buttoning my shirt. "hello, lilli! i'll be right down!"

"right, i'm going back to bed." my boyfriend said and went upstairs. lilli pulled out an envelope from her purse and gave it to me.

"i just wanted to drop off your paycheck since i knew you're not gonna be in tonight." her eyes drew to dublin.

"thank you so much!" she looked at me and blushed a little. my fingers gently brushed against her rosy cheeks.

"i'll see you tomorrow." i kissed her just above her eyebrow before she took off.

_7:54pm_

***brian's pov***

freddie was nice enough to get roger and i tickets to his show. i've seen him perform before, but he said the open mic night wasn't enough. i put on off white clogs to match my pinstripe suit. roger was upstairs, going on about how he looks and throwing in stupid questions every now and then.

"brian, are you sure this doesn't make me look fat?" he stepped out looking the same as always.

"i'm certain!" i huffed as i pulled out a small rectangular box from my pocket. "it's just a blazer, how bad could it be?" roggie came down and tried to grab the box.

"what's that?" he asked. i nervously smiled and opened it. the glass tube was filled with pink sparkly substance.

"i bought this lip gloss for you, my dear!" i said ever so innocently. he shyly opened the tube and placed the wand to his mouth. the holographic glitters smeared on his coral lips.

maybe it's the atmosphere, or something else i can't put my finger on, but i am so fucking horny. roger and i haven't had sex since... ever. little does he know, i'm planning our first time tonight. when he gets off my dick, a glittery ring will be left around my tip. i want him to know that i'm his. i don't care if we have to do it in the janitors' closet, i want all of him and i'm losing my mind.

_9:13pm_

the lounge dawn was performing at was the isle of persephone. it's a step up from all the pubs, i bet he's tired of them by now! the bar was scattered with individuals sporting different hair colors, fashion senses, and more! deaky was alone at a table and we made our way towards him.

"hey, freddie's gonna come out soon." he sighed, trying to speak over the clamor. "i heard it's supposed to get **real** messy tonight."

"aren't you sick of going to these shows?" roger asked.

"if i were honest, a little bit, yeah." the lights went dark and dawn trotted down in five inch heels, clicks breaking the venue's silence. this time, his wig of choice was a short, mint green bob. small talk turned into cheers, roger and i are both equally confused as to what's happening.

"OKAAAAAYYYYyyy, who's ready to get this party STARTED?!" he cheered through the mic. multiple "YAAASSS"'s were heard through the crowd. he pointed to the disc jockey in the corner and said, "you know what to do!".

loud, futuristic music blasted through the speakers, and before you know it, dawn was already stripping down layers. he had all this corset stuff on, only covering minimal skin! a leather skirt only protected his crotch, displaying his tan butt cheeks to about 30 strangers. random audience members spanked the exposed bottom, which dawn highly encouraged. dawn backed up to the steel pole behind him. his thin, yet muscular legs wrapped around the pole and he started spinning. deaky was right, the open mic night was absolutely NOTHING compared to this!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the nsfw chapter, get readyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted 4/3/19

_10:02pm_

***brian's pov***

freddie wasted no time telling dirty and dark jokes to the audience. the rest of us were pretty content, roger was watching the show from the back. john had drunk the most out of us: a peach schnapps shot, a beer, and a small strawberry margarita.

"i'm going to get another drink," deaky said as he stood up, "need anything?"

"no thanks, i'm good." i'm thirsty, but not for a cocktail... another c word.. before i knew it, i felt my dick raise inside my tight pants. i didn't even bother to cover it because if anything even touches it, i'll explode. i stared my boyfriend down from across the hall. he made his way to me and took john's former spot. he then put on more of the lipgloss i gave him earlier. the vibrant punch color complemented his rosy lips, as it was just pink on more pink. roger rested his head on my shoulder.

"i'm bored.." he whispered.

"oh, **you're** bored?" i softly stroked his hair with my free hand.

"wh-"

"tell me something, baby." i moved in closer. "why do you think i bought you the lipgloss?" before he could even say anything, i pulled him to the door of a janitor's closet. i could tell he was getting pretty into it. "don't you just wanna leave a big, glittery mess on my dick?"

"i would love to, d-daddy." roger mumbled, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "sorry, brian.."

"no need to be sorry." i groaned. "you can call me that all night long." i opened the door and let him go in first. i lifted my shirt up and quickly unbuttoned my trousers. my hands forced my pants down, dropping around my ankles with my underwear. my elongated hard was red, fleshy and twitching; begging to be sucked dry.

"i've never given a blowjob before.." the blonde murmured.

"that's ok, take your time." he got on the faded hardwood floor. "just do what the girls from year 11 taught you" i chuckled. a long exhale escaped from roger's nostrils. "here goes nothing.." i thought to myself.

three chubby fingers picked up my aching member, holding it up as if it were a dirty sock. he started softly kissing at the bright red tip. i winced in relief, then moaned. it feels like a thousand and one little angels dancing on my shaft. the sub's cerulean eyes made contact with my hazel ones. roger was licking up and down, now. he held onto my taut, skinny thigh for support. his other hand grasped my balls, which were a much paler color. roger started squeezing them like those stress balls they give out at yoga classes.

"..fuck~" i silently moaned. already, some semiclear precum leaked out. roger definitely picked some of it up with his tongue, but i don't think he noticed. those beautiful, plump lips seperated to make a perfect 'o' shape. he inserted the whole thing into his mouth. roger tried to go as far as he could. i felt his tongue slide around it. honey blonde waves moved as he bobbed his head up and down. "r-roger... i'm gonna~" he stopped and let himself free, making a faint popping sound with his lips. i looked down and just as suspected, a perfect mix of saliva and pink glittery residue was spread all over my penis and also roger's face. THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!

"what happened?" he asked.

"i'm gonna come!!" i whisperyelled.

"but, daddy... i-" cutting him off came thick, white semen that spurted out in strings. his angel face was covered in my nut. not sure what to do next, he wiped and licked it off. from what i hear from outside, the show was just about to end, so i wanted to wrap this up. but, not before... "you want a round two?" i seductively my lips. "maybe some anal?"

"y-yes please, daddy." he said, still licking the cum off.

"you're so polite." i took off his belt and absentmindedly twirled it around. "open wide, doll." i growled as the sub did as he was told. i wrapped it around his head, roger's white teeth clamped down on the fake leather. "why don't you take off your pants for me?" he slowly pulled them down, revealing his tan, plump ass. the cutie bending over in front of me gave a thumbs up. first, i spanked his ass hard; thankfully, the slap was drowned out by the blaring music. i ran a finger down the crack of his bottom and spread open his buttcheeks. i bent down and licked the closest part to his butthole.

"OHFUCKBRIANNNN~" roger screamed in pleasure as he came on the floor.

"shut up, whore!!" i spanked his butt again, leaving a firm, big handprint.

i clutched onto his fat little sides and held his head down. my tip rubbed against his cheeks. i inserted slowly, making sure roger was comfortable. the belt muffled his breathy moans. i obliterated roger's rectum with a forceful thrust, taking him by surprise.

"OH~ god.." i could hear him say.

"quiet!" i shushed. i thrusted in and out, again, but at a medium pace this time. he wiggled his bum in satisfaction. roger threw his head at an angle and tossed me a wink. he only moaned louder, and i felt it: i just came inside him.

"roger?" a very drunk deaky's voice came from outside the janitors closet. "bri?" oh shit! i exited the boy and got everything together.

"why are we stopping?" he asked the second i took the belt off.

"the show's almost over and deaks is looking for us." i explained.

"aww, i was just getting into it." he complained as he brushed his hair out.

"we'll finish this up at home." we left the janitors closet to see john, disheveled and tripping over air with every step he took.

"what took you so long?" he asked. john dry heaved, almost spewing his guts out. some of the beer he was holding spilled onto the floor.

"we took a walk." roger lied.

"are you sure that's gonna wear off by 12?" i gestured to the half empty beer.

"absolutely!"

"john, i'm serious! if you really don't think so, i'd be more than happy to drive you back."

"i'm fine, you guys can go home!" he finished off the rest of his brew. we looked at each other in disbelief, but left anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted april 25th, 2019

_september 14th, 1974_   
_12:03am_

***john's pov***

(a.n.: and now: ashley, a minor, tries to write from the pov of a dangerously intoxicated 20 something)

roger and brian are the nicest, i hope they get married sometime! they would have the cutest lil kids with blue eyes and brown curls! ooh, or maybe hazel eyes with blonde hair!! wait... can men have children? oh well. hmmmm, i wonder who that is coming up from beside me. oh look, it's my boyfriend, hi boyfriend! my main goal in life is to give him a rimjob and not have him fart in my face. they smell of rancid curry and rainbows!

"deaky, where are brian and roger?" he asked.

"ummm, i went to the potty and they... were gone when i came back.." i stammered.

"john richard deacon," the absolute love of my life who i'd die for started. "answer me truthfully.. are you drunk?" before i could even say anything, i started dry heaving again. "you alright?"

"yeah, i went to a fried seafood shack and maybe i had some bad clams." i lied through my teeth. freddie sighed in frustration and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"john," he held up his hand. "how many fingers am i holding up?"

"four."

"what color are my nails?"

"red."

"which hand is this?"

"your left."

"i guess you really are sober.." freddie said. "we'd better get a move on." yaayy, i get to drive!!! roger, eat your heart out! we linked arms as he lead me to the parking lot, where my amc gremlin rested. i tried to open the door, but it was no use. "is it locked?"

"yes, it was, lovie!" i finally managed to open the door and let freddie inside. i'm pooped, can't wait to go back to work to make out with lilli again!

_12:17am_

this is boriiinngggg, we've already been driving for, like, 10 minutes or something! i don't know, counting isn't my magnum opus. all i know is that i want a cheeseburger and i'm bored to tears. i was thinking of how freddie's mom used to sing him a song to get him to sleep. it's so lovely, i think i'm gonna sing it now.

"mustapha, mustapha, mustapha, ibrahim-" i sung quietly. freddie just glanced at me and went back to minding his own business. "MUSTAPHA, MUSTAPHA, MUSTAPHA IBRAHIM" the twink next to me flinced at my amazing singing voice.

"woah, deaky!!" he exclaimed. great, i guess he wants some more!

"MUSTAPHA IBRAHIM, MUSTAPHA IBRAHIM; ALLAH, ALLAH, ALLAH, WE'LL PRAAYY FOR YOUU"

"um.." i turned the steering wheel to the melody. it felt as if the universe was synced along with me.

"MUSTAPHA IBRAHIM, AL HAVRA KRIS VANIN; ALLAH, ALLAH, ALLAH WILL PRAAYY FOR YOUU"

"baby, slow down!" it wasn't long before freddie nearly came soaring through the windshield. he yelped in fear, for his life could've ended then and there. the sounds of metal breaking could be heard, as well as the alarm going off. we just crashed into a tree! thank god it wasn't heavy or tall enough to do anything serious... or so i thought. its wood at the bottom snapped and the whole thing collapsed and crashed right onto the hood of the car. the top of the car smushed and the windshield broke! "we need to get out of here!!!" he forced the door open with his big, strong man hands. i crawled over to his side and let myself slither out. i winced in excruciating pain as long shard of glass pierced through my chest. me trying to crawl out of the car didn't help much. "deaks, are you alright???"

"yeah," i muttered, "but i think i broke the car."

"yEAH NO SHIT, HONEY" i love it when freddie gets spicy. i noticed his forehead was bleeding and looked rather busted. "GET ME TO A HOSPITAL" he pranced around like a little unicorn pony. "a phone booth!" across the street was a bright red telephone booth. i slowly followed him as he got inside and called 9.

_3:08pm_

***freddie's pov***

that's the last time i ever let john drive. why did i do that?! i knew he wasn't really sober! we were in the hospital, our beds coincidentally next to each other. john was fast asleep, probably suffering a massive hangover. it's what he deserves. i ended up shattering five ribs and nearly punctured a lung! they haven't tested deaky yet, though. but, what i do know is that he has a £400 fine and he got his license revoked for two months. i heard a few knocks on the door.

"come in!" an elderly nurse poked her head in.

"you have some vistors, mr. mercury!" she said. roger and brian came in with flowers, cupcakes, and a balloon that read "feel better soon!". i love them so much, i could cry!

"my darlings!!" i exclaimed, clapping my hands in delight.

"i heard what happened!" brian gushed as she put the flowers down on my nightstand.

"is deaky sleeping?" roger asking, glaring at him.

"yeah," i cuddled deeper into the hospital bed, "don't wake him."

"so, what happened?" brian asked, as him and roger sat on either side of the bed.

"john got really drunk last night-"

"we know." roger interrupted.

"-and he did such a good job hiding it, so i let him drive me home.." i recalled.

"keep going."

"he started swerving and crashed into a tree!" there was a moment of silence, until roger brought himself closer to me.

"you let your obviously drunk boyfriend drive, and then got mad at him for crashing the car?" he whisper-yelled. "you're a dick!"

"i know," i certainly didn't whisper, "this is all my fault!". let's hope john didn't hear that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: MENTIONS OF SEXI TIME  
> MINOR VIOLENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted 5/22/19

_september 23rd, 1974_   
_5:57pm_

***freddie's pov***

i was coming home from a drag dinner jim hosted. jim's the manager of my friend, who's also a drag queen, so he threw him a little surprise party. it was kinda hard speaking to him after he saw me with deaky, but everything else was fine. a thing that's been worrying me is that john hasn't spoken to me all day. he was home all day today, so he has no reason not to. a note was loosely taped to the front door of our house:

𝓂𝓎 𝓈𝓌𝑒𝑒𝓉 𝒻𝓇𝑒𝒹𝒹𝒾𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝒶𝓇,

𝒾𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊'𝓇𝑒 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈, 𝒾'𝓂 𝒶𝓉 𝓇𝑜𝑔𝑒𝓇 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝓇𝒾𝒶𝓃'𝓈. 𝒾 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒻𝑒𝓈𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒾'𝓋𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝓂𝑒𝒶𝓃𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒶 𝓌𝒽𝒾𝓁𝑒. 𝒾 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒𝓃'𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝒶𝓎 𝒾𝓉 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓂𝑒𝓈𝓈𝒶𝑔𝑒.

\- 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝒾𝓉 𝒾𝓈

i went next door and just came in myself, since brian gave both of use his house keys. there john was, laying across the loveseat i dropped off when roger moved in. i was confused, why would deaky be here of all places? neither roger nor brian was home, because their car wasn't in the driveway. "hey.." i waved. he sat up at my greeting and took me outside. "what are you doing here?"

"you know my boss?" is he being serious right now? i played along anyway.

"lilli?"

"yeah..."

"well, what about her?"

"so, it was yesterday.."

"go on."

"we just closed up.. she was wearing this sunflower dress.." weird, anyone who knows lilli knows that she literally never wears dresses unless it's for a special occasion. but then again, she doesn't wear dresses on special occasions, either. "lilli put up these fancy black curtains, and sat on the counter. i thought nothing of it... until she spread her legs and pointed at me." is this a joke?!

"what?!"

"she wasn't wearing any underpants, either."

"why didn't you tell her you were taken?!"

"oh, she knew." my jaw dropped open. he took a sharp inhale before finishing the confession: "lilli handed me a condom.. SO I PULLED MY PANTS DOWN, SLAPPED THE CONDOM ON, AND I FUCKED HER." i slapped him in the face harder than he slapped on that condom. "I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T RESIST!!"

"but are you?"

"I WAS ON THE VERGE OF GETTING FIRED, FREDDIE" he shouted, rubbing his stinging, red cheek.

"so?!"

"what do you mean "so"?!" he shrieked, "i'm saying she's way better than you!"

"in what way?! what does lilli have that i don't?! what makes her so special that you have to leave me?!"

"well, first off, she's better in bed-"

"better in bed?!" i repeated, "so, you had sex with her more than once?!"

"none of your business." how. fucking. dare. he. i grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to my height.

"listen, you crinklecut wanker nosed bitch!! you are going to answer this, and don't you fucking dare give me any backtalk! have! i! made! myself! clear?!

"whatever..."

**"WHAT WAS THAT?!"**

"what were you going to ask me?"

"how long has this shit been going on for?!"

"when did we move here?"

"1973- WAIT..." i shot up a look at the taller boy, "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN SEEING THIS WOMAN BEHIND MY BACK EVER SINCE YOU GOT THE JOB??" i was absolutely heartbroken, and felt betrayed. what's next? is he going to go off talking about how i am as i person?!  
 **"YOU'RE A MANWHORE, DEACON"** i. was. fuming. i couldn't believe he had the audacity to make me look a fool in front of that bitch! " **I BET YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU IF THEY FOUND THAT OUT, YOU DIRTY GIT"** that very sentence was john's crumbling point. he broke down sobbing, it caused him physical pain to even look at me."FIRST, YOU NEARLY KILL ME IN AN ACCIDENT, AND NOW YOU ADMIT YOU'VE BEEN BANGING SOME BLACK CHICK FOR OVER A YEAR???!!!"

"the crash was your fault, asshole." he muttered.

"i can't believe it.." i scoffed. "after all we've been through, after all i've done for you.."

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOR ME BESIDES USING ME AS YOUR LITTLE RAGDOLL?!?!?!"** i was absolutely speechless, i just wanted to kneel over and die. "that's what i thought." deaky hardly snapped, but when he does, it's like you'll be sorry you were ever born. just because someone has a good heart, doesn't mean they can't be brutal. the fact that hurt me most was that he was right. i don't really buy him gifts or anything, and when i do, they always lead to sex, or something else for my benefit. why do i have to be so fucking selfish?! i reached down and dug some dirt of the ground with my hand.

"bottom line: we're done, freddie."

**"GOOD, GET OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU PRICK!!"** i hissed as i pelted said dirt at him. he flipped me the bird as he went back inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted 6/26/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEATH

***freddie's pov***

i sat on the steps leading to brian's backyard, bawling my eyes out into my palms. i'm still not over what happened, although i literally told him to get out of my sight. maybe, i overreacted a bit; the mud thing was so unnecessary. i think i like him as a friend, instead.

shortly enough, roger's car pulled up in the driveway. him and brian got out with shopping bags in tow. the blonde popped his head out from over the fence, brian on the other side of him.

"hey, freddie!" roger called with a smile on his face. his facial expression changed as he got a closer look at me. "what's the matter?" my eyeliner only made my tears more visible.

"is everything alright over there?" brian followed.

"it's deaky." i sighed as i opened the gate and took them to sit with me on the steps.

"what about him?" roger asked.

"we...."

"if it's too much, you don't have to tell us." brian rubbed my back in an attempt to calm me down.

"no, it's fine." i sniffed, "we... just broke up."

"seriously?!"

"yeah," i managed to somewhat croak out, "he basically admitted that he was cheating on me with his boss."

"every party needs a pooper, that's why you dated him." roger snorted.

"roger, be serious!" brian hissed at his lover.

"i'm the one who screwed it all up."

"how so?" he asked, "also, my apologies if i'm being a little nosy. just wanted to see if everything's ok."

"i told him that his parents would jump off a bridge if they found out how he lived." i wiped the tears off, whatever's left of my eyeliner smudging against my face. "oh, deaky... what have i done?" i mumbled. "but..."

"but?" brian repeated.

"the thing is," i started, "he doesn't have parents."

"...what?"

"HIS PARENTS ARE _DEAD_ " there's something i'd never thought i say. just like that, everything went to a halt. the couple quietly agreed to not bring this conversation any further. "right, i'm going to leave now. tell john i'm home if he needs me."

john is the youngest out of three siblings; the older two being louisa and ginger deacon. when they were young, their parents died in a aeroplane wreck. they were going to visit germany for oktoberfest, but the plane barely even made it halfway.

**(a.n.: ik john doesn't actually have any siblings,,, i just made this up for the sake of the story)**

john was too young to understand what happened, you see. he didn't know they were dead until he was about nine. out of all the kids, ginger seemed the most impacted by the incident. her social level and overall happiness started going through a downward spiral. they were sent to live with their uncle, and louisa instantly became a mother figure to both ginger and john.

as they got older, the sisters got into a huge fight. john never knew what exactly they were fighting about, but he knew it was bad enough to cause ginger to move out and live with her godmother. john still stays in touch with louisa, but can't bring himself to talk to ginger.

_7:20pm_

***john's pov***

after some support from roger and brian, i decided to go back home. i turned on the lights of our kitchen to find freddie hunched over the sink, sipping some tea.

"i thought you wanted to stay next door." he groaned as he cocked his head around to face me.

"i was going to."

"great, cause i need to tell you-"

"swear you're not gonna yell at me?"

"don't have the energy." he answered as i invited him to sit at the kitchen table. "listen, it's not you, it's me.".

"what?"

"i blame myself for why our relationship fell apart at the seams!" the persian sobbed: "first, it started with me basically neglecting you, and- and i feel like that made you want to find someone more caring."

"lilli cares about me as much as you do; no more, no less." i reached across the table to stroke his hand.

"believe me when i say this, i don't deserve you... at all." if freddie were to cry any harder, he'd pass out. "i've ruined every single relationship because i wouldn't stop thinking about myself!!" he snapped. "i swear to fucking god, it's like a curse or something!!" he stood up to place his empty mug in the sink. "so, "i'll just pack up my things and move somewhere else, if that's what you want."

"fred, i didn't mean we were, like, _done_ done." i clarified.

"what do you mean?"

"c-can we still be friends?" i stammered, not sure if he'll say yes. "you can still live here, i won't mind."

"really?" he asked, calming down.

"of course! i have to admit, you're a pretty fun person to get drunk with!" i giggled.

"you're right, i guess i'll stick around." he chirped after licking his spoon clean of all traces of honey. "i wish you and lilli the best of luck with this new relationship, i really do." he hugged me tight and close.

"i'm going to tell lilli you said thanks." i said before leaving him alone in the kitchen. "goodnight, best friend."


End file.
